Stolen moment
by Areah51
Summary: short one-shot. A student catch Naruto and Sasuke sharing a moment...in the middle of a class.


I was close enough to hear them whisper, when Sasuke leaned into Naruto's space.

"No", instantly blurred the blond, turning to glare at Sasuke.

They knew each other so well that they understood the other with a simple look. And it seemed like the one Sasuke was sending his boyfriend could have been a Let's Fuck sign. I could tell it by the way Naruto shifted uncomfortably on his chair, as if he was torn between two ideas: get the hell out of there with his boyfriend and comply with anything he'd ask for, or sit still for the next hour and a half to come.

I was sure I had seen a smile form on the blond's lips as he refused to obey. The sort of smile that said "Nope, but I do like the attention". I probably wasn't the only one who saw it because Sasuke's smile got wider, teeth showing. Like a predator knowing he'll get his prey.

It was only then that I noticed the tan hand had made its way discreetly to Sasuke's upper thigh. So when Naruto leaned in the other's ear, I shifted closer, wanting to know what was going to be said next.

"No", Naruto repeated. Sasuke's mouth opened to protest when a squeeze on his thigh stopped him dead as Naruto got even closer. "Tonight. I'm horny and I wanna take my time when I have you".

I blushed deeply and wondered how none of them seemed embarassed by the words. Then again, they probably talked dirty in private, and I didn't really want to know what they could be saying to each other to make this sound perfectly normal.

"Oh, but I can have it now fast and hard, and you can have it slow tonight, right?" was Sasuke's reply as Naruto nibbled his ear slowly.

They were in class, dammit! Everyone could see them, maybe hear them? This was insane, they had no restrain or…? I couldn't even think properly when Naruto's hand moved even closer to the pale teen's crotch, squeezing what was surely underneath the cloths. I was swimming in the fourth dimension.

Sure, they were sitting at the back of the class, but they were in the second last row! I was behind them and they knew it! Did it matter? Maybe not.

After all, everyone knew about their relationship; it was hard to miss. The way they were acting towards each other, barely leaving the other's side, as if they were afraid the other might vanish into the air. It was like gravitation. They were each other's anchor.

Oh, it hadn't always been like this. They had been a time when the both of them could not stand each other. That time had been hell!

Three years ago, they were ready to kill one another. I never knew what had really happened to them. No one ever did. It just happened. One day they were trying to murder each other, planning the crime with calm and efficiency for Sasuke; big gestures and crazy explanations for Naruto. The next they were walking awkwardly together in the halls, talking and laughing nervously.

I think they weren't used to the feeling of being with each other. Or perhaps were they scared that people would reject them? It took them around a month to start walking hand in hand. By then everyone had understood what was going on anyway. So it hadn't surprised anyone when they started to sit together in class, for lunch, etc.

The school was way more peaceful now that they weren't against each other.

And way more boring.

Yes, they were still fighting, but not as much as before. Still, I guess it wasn't all that bad.

Because they were cute, really.

At first some students refused to cope with their demonstration of love, however small those were. After all, life isn't made of pink balloons and bright skies, and homophobia is something quite common. Some students didn't want them holding hands or kissing. But they immediately stopped when they learned a few things.

One, you don't mess with Uchiha property.

Two, you don't mess with Uzumaki property.

Three, if you don't want to die, you leave the two Kung Fu fighters alone.

A few fights had sent the message across and now they could just walk around without being bothered by anyone.

And perhaps Sasuke and Naruto as enemies was huge fun, but Sasuke and Naruto as a couple was just the cutest thing ever.

Not that they would admit it.

It was feather touches and discreet kisses. It was mouthed words and longing eyes. It was quick hugs and long laughs.

It was pure love.

I was so curious as to how they had ended up together.

Rumors had been spreading like wild fire since they got together, everyone adding their own theory on the matter. For weeks, I heard the craziest ideas. But in the end, did it really matter? Sure I wanted to know, but I also could understand they probably didn't want their private life to be the most talked about topic at school. No one would want that. So I just admitted that now they were together, in love for some reason, end of the story.

BUT, when they were just doing those things in front of my eyes, it became really hard not to look and wonder and think and just wish I had the same kind of relationship, one day.

And just when I started to think about telling them to stop having eye-sex in the middle of the period (it was doing things to my brain), they stopped altogether, and began writing on their papers, as one entity.

I was flabbergasted. So they were hot, frightfully clever, in a perfect relationship, and _now_, I could add that they were able to read minds.

How _wonderful_.

As I tried to concentrate once again on my notes, I caught a movement and saw them glancing at each other, an identic smile on their perfect faces. Then Naruto licked his lips, let out a light laugh and suddenly packed his stuff quickly, standing up and walking out of the room. Sasuke followed behind, a smirk plastered on his face, satisfied with his boyfriend's reaction.

« Where are you guys going ? » asked the teacher, not even surprised by his grandson's behaviour.

« Something urgent to attend to » answered Sasuke, not even looking back at Mrs Tsunade, continuing his path down the corridor of chairs.

« Yes, very urgent indeed », agreed Naruto. The blond opened the door and took Sasuke's hand in his, before turning to face his grandma. « You know you love me ! See you tonight ! » he exclaimed, before running away, dragging Sasuke behind him, knowing what would come after.

« COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT ! »

A childish laugh escaped the blond, and they were gone.


End file.
